Santa Claus le Dio un Beso a Mamá GokuXMilkDragon Ball
by ladox4z
Summary: Songfic inspirado en una cancion regional mexicana de navidad. Goten descubre un secreto que podría perjudicar a su familia. Por su parte, Goku enfrenta la misión más complicada de su vida: salvar su matrimonio.


**Santa Claus le dio un beso a Mamá.**

 **Songfic Dragon Ball.**

-Papito, hoy quiero hablar contigo.

Eran las palabras que salieron de la boca de mi hijo, Goten. Con extrañeza, lo vi muy preocupado aquella mañana de navidad. Le había preguntado cuál era el porqué de su melancolía, y con unos golpecitos de su pie derecho sobre la cerámica, justificó su respuesta dándome un cumplido sobre Milk, mi esposa.

-Sé que mamá es muy buena, por eso me apena decirte esto.

Me encuclillé frente a él, y apoyando mis manos sobre sus hombros, esbocé una sonrisa para hacerlo entrar en confianza. Los gestos me sirvieron de ayuda, pues empezó a sincerarse.

-Lo que pasa papi es que oí un ruido extraño en la sala. Fui a buscar en tu habitación pero no estabas en tu cama. Aguanté la respiración y me acerqué despacio y...

Justamente cuando empezó a sentir curiosidad, su suave voz se quebró y sus pupilas se dilataron. Con una actitud inocente, grité su nombre para capturar su atención. Ante esto, el resto de mis amigos (Estábamos en el recalentado en casa de Bulma y Vegeta) voltearon a vernos. Asustado por las miradas, cambién mi semblante a despreocupado, pidiéndoles ignorar lo que pasó.

-Lo que sucedió fue que...

Viré a ver a Goten cuando continuó con su relato.

-...Santa Claus le dio un beso a Mamá.

Subí la mirada y de repente empecé a recordar la noche anterior que, por lo hermosa, fue la mejor noche que pasé con Milk. Mi hijo no lo sabía, pero pasé los últimos días trabajando como Papá Noel de centro comercial en Satan City para ahorrar unos zenes para navidad. La idea la propuso ella... en realidad me amenazó con exiliarme de casa si no aportaba algo a la familia.

Ese día no pude estar en la cena de nochebuena por cuestiones de trabajo. A parte, para mi mala suerte se atascó el cierre del traje de San Nicolás. Para colmo de males, me puso el coraje en alto con que no hiciera estupideces en el trabajo.

No la había visto así antes, pero últimamente ella se sentía muy desanimada, y guardaba en lo más profundo de su ser mucha tristeza y resentimiento. Su ánimo comenzó a cambiar, cada vez era más reprensiva, no podía conciliar el sueño y después perdíamos la comunicación y comprensión de uno por el otro. Después, comenzaron las peleas y entre más discutíamos, el calor de las hostilidades aumentaba. Por eso entrenaba en las noches en la nave de la Corporación Cápsula una hora al día, aumentando la gravedad a 1000 veces.

Cuando terminaba agotado, me preguntaba cuál era la causa del agravio de mi mujer. Reflexioné por varios minutos hasta que por fin descubrí que en los últimos meses de nuestro matrimonio no aportaba nada, ningún zen para el gasto, ningún momento en el que pudiéramos charlas o disfrutar una noche juntos.

No sé, pero esa fue la primera vez que me entró la culpa. Nunca en mi vida había sentido una horrible sensación en mi vida. Era como si no pudiera salvar el universo, encontrándome a punto de morir y ver mi vida pasar por mis ojos. Así se sentía fallecer nuestro amor. Tenía que hacer algo para salvarlo.

Por la forma en cómo terminó nuestro contratiempo, me olvidé del pasado y me eché a reír.

-No te rías, te juro que la vi muy feliz hablándole de mí en el oído.

Así pasó: El día que tenía el traje atascado fui a casa. Para no levantar sospechar, opté por no usar la teletransporrtación, así que abrí la puerta. Al ingresar a mi morada la vi acostada en el sillón, y por lo que vi, pasó por un episodio de ebriedad; me senté a su lado para hacerle compañía. Una vez que abrió los ojos, me miró distraída, pensando en algo que jamás pensó hacer: tener un romance clandestino con alguien más, por lo que seguramente, por su estado de ebriedad, me confundió con el mítico personaje inventado por una prestigiada compañía de gaseosas.

-Tenía tu cabello, tu voz, tu nariz, hasta casi tu ternura. Si no fuera por la barba, seguramente eras tú.

Le di un abrazo. Me dijo que me lo coménte por el amor que tenía él a ambos. El sentimiento también es recíproco.

-¿Entonces no estás enojado conmigo?

Además del abrazo como consuelo, le respondí que no se preocupara, que la época es diferente y los Santas de la actualidad vienen más precavidos que antes. Y para convencerlo todavía más, le expresé que, al momento de perfumarse, su madre es despiadadamente irresistible, y desde mi punto vista, Santa pensó haber visto un ángel. Lo más probable haya sido por esa razón porque la besó.

¡Sí, señor! Fue una mentira lo que le conte; una mentirilla blanca para salvar los años vividos con el amor de mi vida. Y detrás de esa falacia había algo de verdad: en aquella desolada nochebuena, cuando la encontré recostada en el sofá, detecté un aroma peculiar que me tenía embrujado. Sentí esa reacción de resistencia, pero cuando mi subconciente me recordó mis faltas, caí con graciosa sutileza con sus encantos. Tuve esa extraña sensación de estar con ella por una vez en la vida, y por raro que parezca, me dio la fuerza para tomar una decisión y sobreponerme ante el cargo de culpa.

Al penetrar su mirada dentro de la mía, lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza fue lanzar un grito de espanto, pero mi boca no fue capaz de reaccionar tras oír el paso estrepitoso de los latidos de mi corazón. Fue entonces cuando ella acarició con sus tersas manos mi artificial y barata barba, hasta que me rendí y sus labios se deslizaron suavemente con los míos.

Con ese beso, finalmente pude entender lo que mi amada Milk necesitaba: amor, solo un poco de amor. Caí en la cuenta de que, en medio de mi obsesión por volverme más fuerte, estaba dañando sin apariencia a la persona con quien he compartido hasta la fecha una parte de mi vida. En el instante en que manifestamos un pequeño pero poderoso gesto de amor mutuo, los minutos viajaron como estrellas en el lienzo cósmico, hasta adormecernos exhaustos de tanta pasión.

Con el despunte del alba, los rayos del sol nos espantaron el sueño, nos miramos al otro y ella se levantó en pánico.

-¡Santo cielo! Perdóname, no fue mi intención engañar a mi marido... -asintió muy apenada. -Es solo que no vino en la noche y no está presente cuando lo merece una dama y de repente...

Con la punta del dedo índice toqué su suave boca, sellando sus palabras y le dije que lo sabía.

-¿Goku? -Preguntó al observarme con mucha atención. -Goku, ¿Eres tú?

Cuando nos reconocimos, recordamos lo sucedido aquella noche y pasamos de la confusión a la alegría. Le expliqué lo del incidente y logró desatascarlo con la cuchilla de su casco, ese mismo casco de batalla en sus años mozos. Fue algo muy gratificante que rompí con tensas semanas de pleitos y malos entendidos.

Cuando vi a Goten aprehensivo por habernos visto, parecía que era difícil hacerlo entrar en razón. Afortunadamente contaba con un regalo muy particular... sacando el brazo de mi bolsillo, le cedí mi posesión más preciada: mi esfera del dragón de 4 estrellas. Le argumenté que lo guardase como un tesoro valioso y que lo conservase muy bien como el amor en nuestra familia y con nuestros amigos. Al parecer, el obsequio cambió su semblante, pues un "¡Gracias!", un abrazo y un "¡Feliz navidad!" fueron suficientes para concluir la discusión.

De vuelta con los adultos, ella me vio y me susurró en secreto un cumplido tras mantener intacta nuestra intimidad, por lo tanto sonreí y ella también.

Nunca pensé haber tenido una batalla así, no física pero sí emocional. Sentí la importancia de valorar el tiempo con tu pareja, y todo gracias a un traje que, de no haberse atorado, no hubiera salvado mi matrimonio y mi familia.


End file.
